Fishing, both as a hobby and as a serious sport, is a popular activity. Anglers will often compete, whether in formal tournaments or informally such as between friends, to see who can catch the largest fish. The size of a fish can be measured by length, by weight, or by a combination of length and weight. However, even for the same species of fish, there may be regional variability in the weight/length ratios.